Fluffy Night
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Malam yang istimewa juga tetap terasa spesial walaupun hanya bergelung dalam selimut, saling memeluk satu sama lain. Happy Destiny Day. 11/11. KiKasa fluff.


**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: typo, ooc, gajeness, too short, etc**

 **.**

 **Happy Destiny Day**

 **11/11**

 **.**

Kise merogoh saku kanan dari celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam yang saat ini dikenakannya. Mencari sesuatu yang terbuat dari besi. Sebuah kunci dari apartemen miliknya.

Tangan kanannya melepas pegangan dari koper yang sedari tadi diseret. Cukup melelahkan rasanya membawa koper yang lumayan berat itu ke tingkat dua. Apalagi ia baru pulang dari penerbangan yang cukup jauh. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menuju apartemen begitu mendarat, seragam pilot bahkan masih membalut tubuh jangkungnya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang sedari tadi dicari, Kise memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, memutar dua kali sampai terdengar bunyi klik dan mendorong kenop agar pintu bercat cokelat itu membuka.

Kegelapan menyapanya begitu memasuki ruangan. _Well_ , Kise memang tidak memberitahu kepulangannya sehingga orang itu pasti tidak menungguinya.

Jadi Kise langsung saja menuju kamar. Dan menemukan kalau ruangan itu masih terang, lampunya lupa dimatikan.

Tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyum begitu melihat sosok yang terbaring lelap di atas tempat tidur. Membuka sepatu, dasi, dan meletakkan koper tanpa bunyi yang akan membangunkan orang tersebut.

Berjalan mendekat, Kise menyelimuti tubuh yang tengah tertidur itu lalu merendahkan diri untuk menatap detil wajah damai tersebut. Tangannya membelai surai hitam yang terpotong pendek.

Kelopak mata yang terpejam membuka perlahan. Mengerjap sebentar sebelum fokus pada wajah Kise.

"Kise?" sebuah kata itu keluar dengan suara yang mengantuk.

Kise terkekeh tanpa suara. "Apa aku membangunkanmu senpai?"

Kasamatsu mengangguk. Alisnya mengerut. "Kau tidak bilang akan pulang hari ini."

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Anggap saja kejutan _ssu_."

Pemuda bermata _cobalt blue_ itu menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kise dan memeluknya. Masih dengan tampang yang mengantuk mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

Kise sedikit terkejut awalnya sebelum membalas pelukan tersebut. "Wah, wah, ada apa ini? Apa senpai sebegitu rindunya pada ku _ssu_?" ujarnya menggoda.

"Urusai. Itu salahmu pergi begitu lama dan jauh."

Kise tertawa. "Aku kan bekerja." Kasamatsu menggumam dengan suara teredam karena ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kise.

Kise mengerutkan dahi samar. Kasamatsu tumben manja sekali, bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja 'kan ini jarang terjadi. "Senpai," tangannya menarik dagu Kasamatsu agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Hm?"

Kise mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga berjarak lima senti. Pemuda pirang itu dapat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Kasamatsu. Sudah ia duga.

"Senpai, kau habis minum," tentu saja itu bukan pertanyaan, namun Kise tetap memberikan Kasamatsu tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Hanya dua kaleng bir," jawab Kasamatsu kembali memebenamkan wajahnya, kali ini pada dada Kise.

Kise menghela nafas. "Senpai tahu sendiri kalau kau itu tidak kuat minum."

Kasamatsu mengangkat wajah dan memandang Kise dangan wajah cemberut. "Dan salah siapa menurut mu itu? Kau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa pulang besok! Tentu saja aku kesal."

Kise tersenyum lembut, "Mana mungkin aku tidak pulang, besok hari istimewa." Kasamatsu masih belum mau melepas wajah cemberutnya. Kise mencubit pipinya. Ngambek karena Kise berbohong padanya tidak bisa pulang pada _anniversary_ mereka, _'Manis sekali.'_

Kasamatsu memeluk Kise makin dekat dan si pirang dengan senang hati meladeninya. Bagaimana pun, Kasamatsu itu selalu bertingkah manja dan manis kalau mabuk. Menggemaskan. Tapi bukan berarti Kise senang juga kekasihnya itu minum-minum. Apalagi jika ia pergi minum sendiri. Bisa gawat.

Selain itu, kalau mabuk paginya pasti sangat kacau, _hangover_ membuat _mood_ Kasamatsu luar biasa buruk.

Dan menurut Kise sendiri, Kasamatsu tidak perlu harus mabuk begini untuk menjadi manis. Pada dasarnya, bagi Kise, pemuda itu sudah imut dan menggemaskan, apalagi dengan wajah _grumpy_ nya yang sangat _adorable_ itu. Membuat Kise selalu ingin meremukkannya dalam pelukan maut saking gemasnya.

"Aku minta maaf deh _ssu_ , aku hanya ingin memberi Senpai kejutan."

"Aku tetap belum memaafkan mu," ucap Kasamatsu dengan bibir mengerucut.

Duh, bolehkah Kise melahap pemuda ini? Dia terlihat lebih manis dari _macaroon_.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kasamatsu. Kise dapat merasakan rasa manis dan pahit dari bir yang sebelumya diminum Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu memejamkan mata dan menarik kerah kemeja putih milik Kise.

Si pirang menjauhkan wajahnya setelah beberapa menit. Tidak memperdalam ciuman walau sangat kepingin. Kasamatsu tampak terlalu mengantuk dan dia sendiri terlalu lelah.

"Sudah dimaafkan?"

Kasamatsu mengangguk dengan raut memerah sampai telinga. Kise tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada tubuh Kasamatsu. Kise mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri dan menarik selimut sampai ke pundaknya. Dia tidak berniat mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Terlalu capek selain terlalu sayang untuk melepas pelukan yang membawa hangat tubuh Kasamatsu.

Rasa nyaman dari ranjang ditambah wangi khas milik pemuda berambut hitam dalam pelukannya membuat mata Kise kian berat.

Dentang jam kota yang tak jauh dari apartemen memberitahu kalau saat ini telah tengah malam. Satu detik berikutnya adalah hari yang baru.

Kise melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Tersenyum lembut melihat angka kembar yang berderet manis. 11,11. Angka yang istimewa.

Semua aspek yang ada pada mereka berdua akan terhubung dengan angka itu. Termasuk sebuah hari spesial saat mereka mencoba memulai sebuah hubungan.

"Senpai, Happy Anniversary..." bisik Kise pelan.

"Happy our destiny day..." balas Kasamatsu yang semakin mendekatkan diri pada Kise dengan mata yang telah terpejam.

Kise ikut bergabung untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Malam yang istimewa juga tetap terasa spesial walaupun hanya bergelung dalam selimut, saling memeluk satu sama lain. Karena yang terpenting mereka saling memiliki dan melengkapi.

Toh, besok mungkin mereka akan berkencan seharian atau menghabiskan waktu di atas kasur. Tidak keluar-keluar. Jika Kise terlalu lapar pada manis senpainya.

Itu pun kalau Kasamatsu tidak mengamuk karena _hangover_ paginya, ya...

.

 **Owari.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Happy Destiny Day! ^^ and Happy Pocky Day, walaupun aku nggak sempet buat fic untuk itu. :'(

Dan seharusnya aku nggak megangin laptop dan hp. XD Senin besok simulasi UNBK, terus minggu selanjutnya PraUN. (bener-bener bersyukur akhirnya PraUN ditunda dan nggak dempet sama simulasi) Dan yang lebih kejamnya minggu setelahnya langsung disambung sama ujian Semester. DX

Gila. Sekolah kayaknya mau kami bunuh diri. D"X aku juga belum tentu boleh tukar mapel buat UN nih... huwaaaaaa... streeeessssss...

Oke. Maafkan aku yang curhat salah tempat. Omong-omong soal curhat, KiKasa kok yang bahasa Indonesia sedikit banget ya yang Fem!Kasamatsu :( udah gitu fic rated m nya juga nggak ada padahal di bahasa Inggris lumayan...

Udah deh, dari pada readers dengerin ocehan galau gak mutuku ini, mending review atau fav atau follow fic ini. Lebih bermanfaat. Dan doa'in semua ujianku lancar ya ;)

Love...

Ai 19


End file.
